Duelist Prodiges
by Yami Princess
Summary: A group of Seto Kaiba's friends from when he was little come to see him. There is something different about these teens.
1. Prologue Memories

I don't own any of the animes/books used in this story.

A cold wind was blowing up the black skirts of many, and messing up the hair of others. No one noticed though. Why? They were to immersed in the sadness of the day. On any other day besides this one the people would be running around playing, but today they were mourning not because one of their best friend's had just lost his parents, but because they were going to lose their best friend.

I was just standing there holding my first best friend as best as I could since he was a foot taller than me and three years older. The warm humid hair carried away all other sounds from me besides the sounds of his heart and mine, and the sound of both of his crying. At that very moment I felt as though my whole world was shattering. I was about to loose my best friend when only three years ago I lost my family. He and his little brother who looked nothing like him because he had chestnut brown hair and eyes as blue as the bluest blue, while his little brother had jet black hair that was longer than most kids hair when they're that young and stormy gray eyes.

He told me that his little brother might not remember any of this, but he would forever and that someday we would be together again, all of us.

That one thing he told me made it possible for me to loose him because I knew that we would be together again.

At the airport there was the hustle and bustle of the commuters, but just like the day of the funeral all I heard was the sound of our hearts and his toughts. You might think humans can't hear thoughts you're right, but I'm not a human I'm an angel. I look seven now, but every three thousand years I'm reborn.

The others who were there with us were part of this group I started when I first started school. We call ourselves the DPs or Duelist Prodgies. We ruled our school. I was one of the youngest members of the group even though I was the founder. Only three of us were the same age.

The timetable said that his flight was boarding, but before he left he whisper in my ear and stole my first kiss.

All that happened nine years ago. Last year was my last year at my old school. Now the rest of DP and me were going to be going to Domino High in Domino City, Japan. Why a different country for high school. Simple he went there, and once I found out I count wait for school to get out.

Now I would finally see him again and give him my answer to the question he asked me.

I love you, Seto.

The girl is an Angel and most of the members of DP aren't exactly human.

_Review_

_Please._


	2. Welcome to Domino

_Thoughts_

Me: Sorry about how short and maybe confusing the first chapter was, but it was my first time ever doing something like that. This first chapter is taking place right before the seal of Orichalcos (I can't spell it) came into effect. Oh and before I forget I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Chapter 1

"Attention passengers we will be touching down at Domino International Airport in ten minutes, so please make sure you are in your seats and in your seatbelts," announced the Pilot.

"Like we didn't know that, right, Raven," I said to my Hikari who looks just like me except with red streaks in her hair and orange eyes; while fixing my solid black jacket that had messed up my grey shirt with a black rose design on one side when I put my seatbelt on.

"Shadow," Raven whispered back," just because you're an angel of darkness doesn't mean you have to dress like one," indicating to my almost solid black outfit.

"Whatever." _Great now Raven is going into her "You need to wear more color mood", or YNTWMC mood. She better not be reading my mind._

_ Sorry Shadow, but I am. And it's not very nice to abbreviate my moods. No, matter how long the names you came up with are._

_ Raven I'm only going to tell you this one more time. Just because we share a mind doesn't mean you get to read my mind._ I thought back while trying very hard not to punch my Hikari in the face.

**Kaiba Corp Headquarters** [seto's pov]

"Seto," called Mokuba," we got a big problem almost half of the stocks of Kaiba Corp have been bought.

"What! How is that possible with out us knowing?"

"It was probably a hacker or something," replied my little brother while looking at his shoes like they were extremely important.

**Domino International Airport Shadow's POV**

"Shadow, remind be again why we're even here at Domino," asked Raven for the thousandth time. She happened to be acting like her suitcase weighted million pounds. I knew it didn't though because I was the one who packed it.

"Because for the millionth time Clear and Prodigy are living here," I replied while trying to cover up the blush that was creeping its way up my tan cheeks.

"Ohh! You like him, don't you. You like Clear!"

"Maybe! Now shut the heck up, Raven, you're making a scene.

"Fine!" and that was the end of that conversation. I took this time to gather my thoughts which we're in great need to be gathered.

After gathering my thoughts I realized that the jumbo-tron above the exit was showing news about duel monsters coming to life all over the world. Apparently people were blaming Seto Kaiba and Pegasus for the trouble. _That's not possible Clear wouldn't do that. And I know Pegasus is a little crazy, but he doesn't have the ability to do that. Only an angel could summon real monsters in this time period. Unless…Oh know!_

Me: Okay so anyway… You people should have been able to figure out that some of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters have secrets.

Seto: That's right now if you guys haven't figured out at least part of my secret you need to reread this chapter.

Me: Sorry for his meanness, but if you guys could **Review and Review** (bows to avoid shoe). Whoever threw that shoe is going to get to meet my flamethrower.

Seto: and I thought that I had anger management problems.

Review Please.


End file.
